


The Quiet Beauty

by Covinskey



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Library
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-03
Updated: 2015-09-03
Packaged: 2018-04-18 21:05:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4720400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Covinskey/pseuds/Covinskey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From the prompt "They're sort of beautiful, aren't they?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Quiet Beauty

“They’re sort of beautiful, aren’t they?” Tamika murmured, “The tall endless stacks, row upon row, book upon book, as far as the eye can see? The musty old smell of ancient pages and even older librarian cloaks. Off in the distance you can hear the growling of librarians and the screaming of the people they find. It all has a quiet sort of beauty to it, a poetry almost. The home for the books matches the content.”

“Shh!” hissed a librarian.

“Sorry,” replied Tamika, and she resumed browsing fearlessly. “These are the books on stealth,” she told Janice, pointing them out.

 

 


End file.
